With 15 Days Till Prom
by Kupcake1010
Summary: 11 Guys. 11 Dates. 15 Days till Prom, and a whole lot of hell for one, Yoshihara Tenten.
1. Prologue How Everything Started

Thank you to xxTemarixx for editing! You rock! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the idea of the story or the characters [except Katana]!!!!!!!!!!! Deal with it… :]

With 15 Days Till Prom…

By: PurplePanda1010

Prologue-How Everything Started

* * *

_~First Person POV~_

"Tenten!" I turn around to see my best friend, Katana, hurtling down the hall at full speed, headed straight at me. She had a big grin on her face, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were sparkling, a red rose in one hand as well as a piece of paper. As she got closer to me, I could smell that the paper had been spritzed with cologne.

"Hey, Kat, nice rose, dream come true huh? Who's it from?" I asked as she skidded to a stop right next to me. We started down the halls towards the cafeteria for lunch. You see, Kat is a romantic… she loves the whole idea of red roses, moonlit walks on the beach, poems, letters spritzed with perfume, etc.

"Guess who just asked me to the prom!?" She announced, jumping up and down giddily, waving the paper and rose in front of my face.

"Um… I don't know any guys in your grade… except Itachi cause you keep talking about him… but you're always saying he's out of your league, but I always say no, he's not, you're gorgeous, and then you say, no I'm not, just look at him! HE'S the gorgeous one, and then I say-"

"Okay, I get it already, just guess!"

"But I just said I don't know anyone in your grade!" I replied. "I'm not a senior like you"

"Just guess!" She exclaimed, growing impatient.

"But then I can only guess one person and then you'll go into your, 'he's too out of my league' spew!"

"Suck it up and guess!" I sighed and racked my brain for an answer. Jeez, demanding much?

"But I just said…oh… OH MYGOSH!" I turned to face 'Tana(one of my many (not) nicknames for her) as realization hit me like lightning. She was grinning like an idiot. "He… you… really?!"

"Took you long enough," she said, trying to roll her eyes and look unexcited, but I could tell that she was really excited and happy as grin spread onto her face.

"Haha, I'm so happy for you. The guy you've liked since what? Kindergarten? Asked YOU to prom! That's awesome!" I smiled. I was truly happy, but I don't jump up and down squealing. Well, most of the time.

At this point, she was squealing and jumping down as if she had drunken multiple energy drinks and had a gazillion sugary things to eat and drink, "I know! We have to go shopping for my dress! And shoes! And oh my gosh I'm so excited! This isn't a dream is it?"

"Um… not that I know of… lemme check." I grinned wickedly.

"OW! Why'd you slap my arm!" Katana exclaimed, rubbing her arm

"To see if you woke up from your dream," I stuck my tongue out and kept up my pace.

"Whatever… meet me at my locker after school today and we'll walk to my house!" She called, as we split up.

"Of course! After all, it IS friendship Friday!" I called back, heading towards my lunch. We had different lunches because sadly, she is a senior while I'm a junior. Bummer huh?

"And so, knowing that… you have a test on Chapter 15, in a week… next Friday…" My teacher droned on… and on… god… what a bore… I can't wait till school ends… I just want the weekend to finally come. Dude! A bird! Lucky thing, it's free, it doesn't have to go to school, and it could go on a vacation to Italy if it wanted to .Ugh, I have a soccer game too this weekend. Oh wait, yay! I'm so excited! I think I have a tennis game too, man, I love sports…

"Tenten…"

Whoa! Is the bird saying my name…? This is bizarre.

"Tenten…"

The bird is definitely saying my name. I'm actually slightly creep out…

"TENTEN!"

I was jolted back to my senses, "WHAT?!" I said, slightly relieved the bird hadn't been saying my name, but then embarrassed because all the students were looking at me, and the teacher was glaring so hard I thought his eyes would have fallen out. Haha, fun.

"Tenten, your constant spacing out is not welcome here, did you hear anything I just said?" The teacher narrowed his eyes.

"Um… well, you said-"

_*bring bring bring*_

Saved by the bell.

I quickly shoved all my stuff into my pin covered, brown carrier bag and proceeded to run out the door without letting my chocolate brown eyes make contact with the teacher's. I slowed my pace as I turned onto Katana's hallway and headed straight for her locker.

As I approached, I noticed what she was actually wearing today. A red spaghetti strap sundress that went to mid thigh under a white collared button up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow. All her accessories were black; black hoops, a medium sized black belt at the waist of the sundress, black skater shoes with white and silver stars over red ankle socks. Adorning her right arm were a few black, sparkly bangles and her deep sapphire eyes were lined with sparkly, black eyeliner and mascara.

I stopped about five from her locker when I noticed someone else approach her.

_~Normal POV~_

Kat was putting her books away into her locker when she heard someone approach her.

"Hey, Ten!" She said out of instinct.

"Who's Ten?" A deep voice questioned.

"Oh, crap," Spinning around she came face to face with the one and only, Uchiha Itachi. "Sorry Itachi, she's my friend, and um, she's usually the only one who meets me at my locker…" Itachi shrugged.

"It's fine… um, I was wondering if you wanted to go see I movie with me tonight?"

She blushed and looked up at him, deep sapphire met onyx, "Sorry, my friend and I already made plans for tonight…" Itachi frowned but shrugged nonetheless.. again.

"It's fine, maybe tomorrow then, hm?" Katana grinned.

"Maybe…"

"Okay, I'll call you later then, see ya." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, smirk at her blushing face and walked away. Katana just stood there blushing and watched as Itachi's black and blue clothed body walked away.

"Oh my gosh! That was so cute!"

Katana turned around, "Ten! You saw that?"

"Yup! You guys were made for each other, at least by looks. Haha! You're blushing! Oh crap, I forgot the put some books away... why don't I just meet you by your car? And then we can head over to your place?"

"Sounds good, see ya!"

Tenten went to go to her locker as Katana made her way to her black and red mini cooper that she had painted white designs on. As Katana walked down the stairs at the front of the school, she felt a cool gaze on her. She turned around to find Itachi looking at her. She smiled back, turned around, and continued to walk to her car but as she walked away, imaging prom with her dream guy, something didn't seem right. Now at all.

~Later, Katana's House~

"So I was thinking about wearing a long red dress, either asymmetrical, or the kind that the hem goes up in the front… y'know what I mean?" Katana was messing posing in the mirror, trying to decided what to wear to prom.

"Yup!" Tenten chimed, flopping through a magazine on Katana's bed and occasionally staring at the posted above Katana's bed; A silver poster with multiple weapons in the background, and in the center was a Katana with a gorgeous black hilt that had a clear, red ruby.

The two friends were now in Katana's bedroom, which was just like her clothes, red, black, and white. The walls were crimson while the carpet was checkered black and white and the ceiling was sparkling white. Her room wasn't too big, though her walk in closet was half the size of her bedroom. She had black framed bunk beds, but instead of a bed on the bottom there was black desk covered with red, black, and white notebooks and pencils. A red laptop was off and sitting neatly on the corner of her desk with a white lamp next to it. Across the room from her bed was a red vanity that held all her makeup and hair accessories and the door to her bedroom. The left part of her room had a small TV with a Wii and Xbox 360 hooked up, with one black and one white beanbag to play. Next to the TV was the door to the bathroom and on the wall opposite was the door to her walk in closet. (A/N: Sorry for the long description. Just a quick set up of the room.)

Tenten had taken her brunette hair out of her two usual buns so it just reached her shoulders. She was dressed om light wash skinny jeans that were ripped at her knees and a forest green racer back tank top over a white t-shirt with a skinny yellow belt resting on her hips with green socks adorning her feet. Dark green eyeliner and black mascara were outlining her dark chocolate eyes and her lips were coated with strawberry pink chapstick. She had yellow and dark green jelly bracelets resting peacefully on her arms as she continued to flip through the sports magazine she had bought earlier this week.

"What am I going to do with my hair? It's so short!" Tenten turned to look down at Katana who was sitting in front of her vanity, messing with her hair. Tana's hair was short, feathery, layered, and it reached her chin. Her bangs were thin and feathery and reached between her eyebrow and eye. Her coal hair looked very angled and it was streaked throughout with red and white.

"Get a really fancy clip of something, I dunno, you're the fashion guru of the two of us…"

"Y'know what? I've been thinking. Even though I'm going with my dream guy, and I'm going to find my dream dress, this night won't be perfect without one thing, and I just realized what it is," Tenten raised her brow in confusion. "And what would that be?

"You."

"Wait… me? Sorry, but I am not going to your prom."

"Please, you know how long I've waited for my prom and it's one of THE most important events of my life." Katana turned to look at her best friend with a puppy dog face.

"I'm a junior though!" Tenten protested, not wanting to go through the make up and dress shopping no matter how much her friend wanted it, but she knew the odds weren't in her favor.

"So? We'll get a senior to ask you." Katana pressed, determine to win.

"Um… no, the only senior I know is taken, by you."

"If I find you a date, will you go?"

"… fine…" Katana grinned triumphantly and went back to messing with her hair. Tenten knew how important prom was to her friend. Ever since Kat heard of prom, she was obsessed. Kat often drew clothes, mostly dresses, because one of her dream jobs is a fashion designer. She had a whole sketchbook dedicated to prom dresses. And even though Tenten was an athletic jock, she still didn't want to go to prom but would just for her friend.

"Don't worry Tenten, I'll find you a date!"

"Good luck!"

Katana smirked, "Thank you, anyways, since you are coming, we shall both shop for dresses tomorrow."

"Um, how do you know you'll find me a date?" Tenten questioned even though she knew the answer since this is Katana were talking about here.

"I have my ways…" A wicked grin spread onto her face.

"I have a soccer game tomorrow." Tenten stated, looking happy to have an excuse to postpone the dress shopping.

"When?"

"Three PM sharp. Right after school gets out."

"After your game, call me. Now, who's ready for ice cream sundaes?" Katana stood up and headed to the door while Tenten jumped off the bed enthusiastically.

"Sure!"

"Awesome possum!" And both headed downstairs to make a mess in Katana's kitchen but hey, who cares? Ice cream sundaes are so worth it.

1010101010101010101010 End

Okay, so this could be longer, but I like this place as a stop. I'm having trouble defining Tenten's personality with this story… but I'll figure it out. Sorry that a lot of the focus was on Katana… it was kinda important for the prologue. The next chapter will also be a prologue kinda, and I think it will be shorter… Please review, I want your honest opinions of this, but if it's bad, make it not too harsh, and tell me how to improve. If you have any ideas, feel free to share. I also do accept anonymous reviews, just by the way. Also, for future reference, the age thing in this story is weird… Sasuke and Itachi will be in the same grade… I'm not sure what pairing to end up with… Tenten and Sasuke, or Tenten and Neji… please give me ideas, opinions, and anything else :]

Thank you for reading!

Kisses and Hugs!

~PurplePanda1010


	2. Prologue part 2 The Plan

Thank you xxTemarixx for editing! You're amazing! :D

Thanks to:

LilyLovesToSing, pigorama, and xxTemarixx for putting this story on alert!

And

..Story for your review, I really enjoyed it!

Disclaimer: do not own, only own plot and Katana

10101010101010Recap

_**~Recap~**_

"_One PM."_

"_After your game, call me. Now, who's ready for ice cream sundaes?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_Awesome possum!"_

_**~End Recap~**_

"Tenten!" I looked up to see Katana skidding to a stop right in front of me. I sighed,

"Yes 'Tana?"

"Look!" She exclaimed and shoved the school newspaper in my face, "I want it back though. I'm gonna take it home and read it more thoroughly."

I examined the contents of the paper until I saw a picture of myself. It was a very nice picture I'll admit, one of my favorite pictures of myself but, "Why is my face in the school newspaper?"

"Read it!" She grinned, looking really proud of herself.

Hi! This is Okinama Katana. The girl everyone loves! :] Maybe not… anyways, I was asked to prom by my dream guy, and I of course said yes. Then I was thinking… it wouldn't be my dream night without my best friend. And I'm sure you all know Tenten. There is the back story! So I'm directing this towards all you senior guys out there. Tenten needs a date to Prom. Here is a mini Profile!

Name: Yoshihara Tenten

Age: 17

Birthday: March 9

Hobbies: Sports, eating, sleeping

Likes: Sports, food

Dislikes: Sexist people, shopping, make up, etc.

So that's the basics of Tenten! Now for the explanation of this whole dealio! Prom is May 30, meaning there are 15 days until Prom. So, with 15 days till prom, Tenten needs to get a date! Here is the Criteria:

-Must be senior

-Must be a guy

-You will bring Tenten on a date (A place of your chioice)

Calendar:

Today: May 15

Accepting guys until May 16 at midnight. I will then chose 11 guys for Tenten to go on a date with. I am starting a blog-ish thing on the school website for this.

I will post the list of guys and the day they are to bring Tenten on a date sometime in the morning on May 17. One date a day, Dates start May 18 and the last date is on May 28. Tenten will chose her favorite guy and will contact him on May 29 by midnight. They will go to prom together on May 30.

Simple Stuff:

-I will be filtering and choosing which guys will go on the dates, it is not first come first serve.

-What to put in your e-mail to me:

-Full name

-A picture of yourself (that actually looks like you)

-Why you want to go with Tenten

-Basic bio (like show above)

That's all! Thanks for Reading!

~Okinama Katana

"…are you kidding me?!" I shrieked, cause some unwanted attention but who cares. I have more important things to worry about. Like why my name and that I am desperate for a date is all over the school!

"Um… no… why would I be kidding?" Katana questioned.

"I dunno… why are you doing this? Do you hate me or something?" I twitched. This is her way of getting me a date, and I shouldn't have expected anything less from Katana.

"Of course not, it's quite the contrary, I did this because I love you!" She squealed, radiating a proud, overly girly aura. One only someone like Katana could have.

"But… really? This is so embarrassing!" I hid my face in my hands.

"But you have to find a date and this is the easiest way!"

"But-!" I started to protest about this whole newspaper = me getting a date thing, but I didn't even get to utter more then one word before Katana got serious.

"Please! For me?!" Katana used her adorable puppy dog face, one of her trump cards. I thought for a few minutes, and only a few minutes before more begging interrupted my thoughts.

"PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE!" She continued to beg, the determination in her eye told me I knew I was going to lose this fight.

"Okay, fine. Just stop attracting so much attention!" Katana squealed and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you soooo much!"

"You're welcome." I replied, hugging her back. I let go just as another presence made itself clear.

"Nice ad," Itachi said, coming up behind 'Tana and hugging her around the waist. What? Is it "Hug Katana Day"?

She grinned, "Thanks! I worked REALLY hard!" Itachi raised his eyebrow in question.

"HEY! I did!" Katana pouted but continued on, "You should get your friends to submit bios and stuff!"

"I'll try," he smiled softly. Cough whipped cough.

"Thanks, you're the best!" She replied, and hugged him, which was hard when he was behind you.

"I thought I was the best!" I said teasingly, making myself know.

"Well… you're the best in different ways!" She replied, sticking her tongue out and went on rambling about Prom while I thought about the next 15 days of my life. I realized I was actually really excited. Maybe I'll finally meet the guy I've been waiting for, and people will realize who I really am. Cause I'm not just the opinionated tomboy you know!

1010101010 End Chapter

SO I wanted to end the prologue ish parts… the next chapter might be a bit prologue-ish… sorry!

Please update soon! Please vote in the poll on my profile for who you want Tenten to end up with!

Thanks!

Please review!

~ChibiNinjaGirl (that's my penname right?)


	3. Prologue part 3 Almost there

**Wow… I'm sooooooo sorry! It's been so long since I updated this story! And the last time I updated a real chapter was last July on Sasuke's Birthday…. =] So it's been like over a year… SORRY! And I recently deleted my two first fanfics… cause they were so terribly written… **

**However I have been doing some writing for this story and Welcome to my World (which you should most definitely check out) in my writing notebook thing. (Fun-ish fact: it's so worn out the cover came off! Lovely~) **

**So this is the last prologue thing, I promise! And next chapter the dates start! Woohoo! Also, just letting everyone know ahead of time… that I plan to have Tenten end up with either Neji or Sasuke. Please help me decide! Let me know who you think it should be by reviewing! If you think she should be with someone else, you can let me know too! And maybe a small argument for why it should be them. This is important as to how I will write out their dates so I know if I should make it go well or not. I also might make two different versions of this story, one NejiTen and one SasuTen… but I guess we'll see…**

**Also, in a few days on the 9****th**** it will be Tenten's birthday~! So this is an early update in honor of Tenten's birthday! =] HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TENTEN!**

**Now without further delay, here is the long awaited update!**

**Disclaimer: I only actually own Katana… pity…**

~Start~

At 11:55PM, Kat started up her computer to sort out guys for her best friend. Her computer was ready at 11:59 and as she opened her e-mail for all the entries, her computer _dinged_ as she got what she assumed to be a last minute entry. She saw that she had received about 60 entries, AKA about half the guys in her grade. She grinned but then sighed, realizing she would be having a VERY long night.

She decided to prepare some coffee from herself to help stay awake. She spun in her spinny chair to the left side of her desk and turned on the coffee maker.

While her coffee brewed, she began humming and she opened the e-mail she had just received just minutes before. Her eyes scanned the e-mail and she smiled and started back at the top.

**Name: Uchiha Itachi**

**Why: Well, I don't want to go with Tenten… I already have a date and wanted to wish her luck and to tell her to look outside after she finished this e-mail.**

**Age: Old enough for you~**

**Birthday: Why is this important?**

**Hobbies: being with you… and other stuff…**

**Likes: You**

**Dislikes: people who dislike you**

**Date: N/A**

Upon finishing the e-mail she got up and ran to her mini-balcony, looking down she saw Itachi standing there, leaning against his car, holding what she thought was his phone. She couldn't quite tell for sure due to the absence of her glasses.

"Itachi!" she loudly whispered.

He looked up and smiled at her. She put up a finger motioning for him to wait. She ran down the stairs and out the front door, embracing her recent boyfriend.

"Why are you here?" she asked into his chest.

"To help you with the guys for your friend."

"Aw~, Thanks! Well come in! I have some fresh brewed coffee!"

~!~

"So I got a couple of my friends to submit entries and they got their friends and then other random people," Itachi informed.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed, sipping her first of many cups of coffee. "Well, let's start reading all these."

~!~

As Tenten arrived at school the next day there were many stares and whispers, and even some… glares? She sighed and continued to her locker, when she got to her locker she saw someone leaning against it. Long black hair, dark clothing… Itachi?

"Um…hi?" she asked.

"Hey, this is from Kat," he said handing her a folder full of papers.

"Oh, thanks! Where is she?"

"Running late, she'll explain."

"Oh ok, thanks again!"

He turned around and walked away after giving a slight wave and a small smile.

~!~

Tenten smiled as she noticed Kat at their usual lunch table. "Hey Kat, where were you?"

"Sleeping… I was up 'til the ungodly hours of the morning making that folder of yours, Have you looked through it? Kat asked excitedly.

"No, I wanted to wait till I was with you thought you'd appreciate it."

"Aw~ thanks Tennie!" Kat gushed. "Well? Open it!" Kat exclaimed all jittery and excited.

"She worked really hard on that," Itachi added joining them.

"He helped! Some of the guys in there are purely his recommendation cause their entries sucked."

"Ah…ok…well…here's the schedule… looks like my first date is with… Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Ah… big sack of energy and fun," Kat said.

"Like you?" Tenten asked.

"Multiply her energy a couple thousand times," Itachi added with a smirk.

"Oh great," her voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"Nonononononono! He's REALLY nice! I promise that you'll have a good time," Kat reassured.

"Fine… he does like sports though, as well as eating and sleeping!" Tenten noticed on his brief profile. His picture was a headshot with a huge grin on his face.

"Just like you! I'd tell you his date, but they are all surprises!"

"Right… oh, I was getting glares this morning. Would you happen to know why?" Tenten brought up.

"That's probably because some of your dates are with the hottest bachelors of the school, besides Itachi-kun of course!"

"Like…?"

"Sasuke, Neji, Deidara, Gaara, Sasori, Naruto, Sai, and Kiba…"

"So… like everyone I'm gonna date?"

"Pretty much! And you have Itachi to thanks!" Kat leaned against the mentioned boyfriend as Tenten raised a brow.

"Deidara and Sasori are my close friends. Naruto thought it would be fun and he convinced pretty much everyone else on the schedule among others who didn't make the cut," Itachi explained.

"Well thanks I guess, saves me from having to deal with ugly turds," Tenten mused.

"Exactly!" Kat agreed giggling slightly.

~!~

After school Tenten went to her locker to drop and pick up some books and binders. When she opened her locker she found a large envelope.

_Dear Tenten,_

_I have basketball practice afterschool; please meet me at the Konoha Library at 5._

_-Naruto Uzumaki, the coolest person that has ever walked this planet._

"The library?" Tenten mumbled to herself.

~End~

**So it's definitely on the shorter side… but like it said it's just another prologue…. And if I had added some other stuff it would just be profiles of random guys that were rejected…. And Kat and Itachi reacting…. Not sure how much you'd enjoy a ton of Itachi, Katana fluff… there was… some… but yea!**

**Please review they really make my day! I'm excited to write up the dates and this story will definitely get more exciting! **

**Also… I've realized that this story has some conflict with the dates (like day of the week dates) so I plan to go back trough and fix that first, then I'll get around to posting Tenten's first date!**

**Hope you're all as excited as I am! More reviews equals faster update!**

**-Kupcake1010 (formerly known as ChibiNinjaGirl and PurplePanda1010… among a few others… )**


End file.
